


Acquaintances

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WalkerStalkerCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Norman meets Amanda at Walker Stalker Con and sex follows closely after





	Acquaintances

ACQUAINTANCES

 

Another year had passed since Amanda first came to Walker Stalker Con in London. It had been a chance in hell that she had been able to go, a friend of hers had to cancel at the last second and ended up giving her the extra ticket. It had been her dream for a long time to be able to meet Norman and the rest of the cast but he had been on her mind for a long time.

That year, had been the best in her life. She had managed to meet him and get to spend a few hours alone with him when he asked her out for coffee and she accepted. No way in hell would she say no to him and they both knew it. It didn't last long though, fans had saw the two of them and things had gotten out of control, ending their date and before she knew it, he was leaving again. She would never forget though and she hoped that he wouldn't either, that he couldn't forget.

Now it was 2017 and she had another chance to see him. This time she had bought her ticket in advance and made sure to clear her calendar of everything that could possibly get in the way. She was prepared this time. Amanda had been following his movements for awhile, hoping that one day he would come back and she would get her chance.

The place was packed, more so then what it had been last year and she was lucky she bought her photo op before they had sold out, which had been in an instant. Nervousness and excitement poured off her, she couldn't explain the feeling she had when she felt like this time seeing him would be different then last time. She wouldn't let him get away twice and was prepared to do anything.

**

Norman groaned and took off his backpack, setting it on the ground by his feet. The flight had been way too long and he was more than tired, he was exhausted. This year had been worse then the last, going here and there, over and over again with no rest in between and this was just day one of the London Con. One of the busiest of the year since only a select few people were willing to travel that far.

The only reason he did was because he needed it. Wanted to connect with as many fans as possible and he was never able to say no to them. If he did, it was war on earth. He drank his coffee slowly, trying to let the warmness wake his body up enough to function. The other guests were arriving and they all waved and said hello but it was hard to focus on anything besides his coffee.

Only ten minutes from walking in, they had been given a warning saying everyone was about to be let in. He squared his shoulders and put a smile on his face, it was the best he could do for now. The line in front of him started to fill up quickly, people of every size, shape and color lining up, wasting their Saturday just to meet him. He motioned for the first woman to come forward and he took her photo.

"Hey nice to meet you." he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Its so amazing to meet you Norman, I came all the way from the States just to see you. I go to every con!!"

He groaned internally, he hated these fans. They wasted their whole lives trying to follow his and he thought that they had more potential than that. They needed to get out and live their own life, not trying to figure his out all the time. But he ignored that sinking feeling, the anger he felt and smiled.

"Wow, thanks. Good to see you again."

She smiled so brightly, "thank you!!"

He wanted to scream as that happened with everyone that came up to his table. It was always the same things over again, "I"m a big fan or I love you" things that shouldn't be directed at him like that. He was sick of hearing it but what could he do, it was his fault he came. Norman stared blankly into the line until something caught his eye, someone. He couldn't get a clear picture of her because the other people in line kept moving and it was making it hard to see her face but see looked so familiar.

Norman kindly repeated the same actions for over a half an hour, trying to figure out where he knew her from but he couldn't place it. That smile on her face let him know that they had indeed met before and it was killing him. He was getting more excited by the person, each time she came closer, his body would jolt and he would feel a spark of energy in his jeans.

Finally it was her turn and he was pretty much vibrating. Each nerve on his body was on fire, his cock hard and ready in his jeans, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt that way with anyone, it had been awhile. But he welcomed it, swallowing his heart beat when she walked up to the table, her hands flat against it. She leaned in and he could see perfectly down her shirt.

"Hello there beautiful."

She smiled, "hello yourself Norman."

Even her voice sounded the same, "so we do know each other then, don't we?"

She nodded, "we do, we met last year remember?"

Slowly it was coming to him, meeting here just like he was meeting her again now, she had come last time he had been here in London and he had even asked her out for coffee, "that's it, I was trying to figure it out before you got up here."

"You remember my name then?"

"I do, Amanda. I remember I asked you out for coffee but shit went sideways and you bolted on me."

Amanda shrugged, "you had other shit to do. Anyways, can you sign this for me?"

Now he was a little confused, she just wanted the photo signed?

"You just want me to sign this for you, nothing else?"

"Yes please, don't want to keep you from the millions of other people who want you."

He groaned and anger bubbled up inside of him. He didn't just want to sign that damn picture but he wanted to do other things to her, things he had intended to do last time but never got the chance to, "alright, here." he quickly signed the picture and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." That was all she said before turning back around and heading away from his table, leaving him standing there, ready to fuck the nearest tree to try and get rid of his hard on and she just walked away. She didn't ask him for his number or room number, no coffee or anything.

Norman gripped the pen in his hand and signed a few hundred autographs before he was able to take his first break of the day. He went right in the direction he had seen her last and looked everywhere he could but he couldn't seem to find her. No numbers had ever been exchanged so he didn't have a way to get a hold of her and asking someone what a random woman looked like in this crowd was next to impossible.

Giving up, he headed for the snack machine. Getting a monster energy drink, he turned back around and there she was. Smiling and grinning, laughing but not at him, not for him. She was talking to some random guy, a nobody with a slightly larger frame then him and was a tad bit taller too. Jealousy ripped him open and he couldn't understand why she was doing this. They had had such a connection before it had all been ruined.

Now she was just flirting with a random guy instead of him. He had no explanation for his jealousy, they had never kissed or had sex, nothing but that interrupted coffee date. His hands turned into fists and he made sure to walk slowly as he went towards her, he saw her eyes flick to his and that small smile but as he passed, she didn't try to stop him and didn't say anything.

**

Amanda knew he must be going crazy over this. The lack of interest she was showing, flirting with someone else, she knew he must be really confused. Nothing had happened between them but there had been too much energy to ignore between them and now she didn't show any affection to him. She was teasing him, and it was working.

She touched the mans arm right as Norman passed and the look of hate in his eyes almost scared her, almost. Instead a lick of fire brushed up her spine, spreading through all of her veins until every nerve in her body was alive. She wanted him to feel what she had felt when their time together had been taken away, all those sexy women flocking around him like mindless animals and he had let it happen, drove her away. Now he knew what it felt like to be the second person in line.

Without being rude, she excused herself from mister muscles and decided that it was time to head back to her hotel room. Day number one had been a success, making herself known but unavailable had felt better than she would care to admit. Tomorrow was a new day, she really wanted him this time around but it would take some work. She wanted to get him alone for this, not being surrounded by women that looked like they should be in a fashion magazine.

The hotel was only a five minute walk from the Convention and the entire time she was walking, it felt as if someone was watching her. The prickle on the back of her neck, the way the wind made the trees move and out of the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn that she kept seeing someone. But it was all nonsense, it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Amanda stopped in front of her hotel room door and dug the key out of her pocket, she waited until the little red light turned green before she opened it. As she tried to step in, she was shoved from behind so hard that she fell to the ground, stopping herself on her hand prevented her from headbutting the floor. Stars danced around her vision and she heard the door slam and the dead bolt locked, along with the chain lock.

She turned around and looked back. It must have been a mistake and that she had actually whacked her face against the floor because standing at the door was Norman. Still dressed from the Convention and a strange look on his tired but handsome face. Amanda sat up on the floor and looked at him.

"Norman, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said plainly.

She groaned, the impact from catching herself on her arms made the muscles in her neck and back ache, "and you pushed me because?"

"Wanted to catch you by surprise, didn't think you'd fall though."

She smiled, "well you surprised me, did you follow me back here?"

He nodded and leaned against the door, "yeah, wanted to catch up with you again, without interruptions this time."

Amanda pulled herself up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, "well I wouldn't have thought you would have time, we got cut short last time you were here. I was just going to head to bed and maybe call that guy tomorrow."

His face turned red, "oh, that guy huh?"

She nodded, "yup, he seemed to have a lot of time on his hands and he was very interested in spending it with me. Something wrong with that?"

"What Amanda, are you not a fan anymore?" He barked at her, crossing his arms across his large chest.

"Oh, I'm a fan but I want someone to be my fan. Someone who wants to spend time with me when I come all the way here to see him. It was you who asked me out to coffee, if you remember. I thought we had a connection but I guess not."

Norman walked forward until he was standing at the foot of her bed. He towered over her, looming like a giant and he could see the slice of fear that washed over her but there was also excitement, the promise of pleasure and pain until they both exploded from it. "I did ask you out Amanda, because I wanted to and I felt that connection also but things got out of hand and you bolted before I could tell them to fuck off."

She gulped, seeing him big above her made her body ignite all over again. Her hands shook as they reached out and landed on his slender hips, feeling his soft skin where his shirt had ridden up, "and if I had stayed, what then?"

Norman grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it aside. Then he grabbed her hands where they rested on his hips and moved them so they landed on his abdomine. He purred at the light touch of her fingers and the second she drug her nails down, he groaned deeply. He somehow knew it would be like this if they ever had the chance to be alone and he had been right.

"I would have taken you back to my room, taken off all those closed and licked every inch of you."

She shuddered, "is that right?"

He nodded, her hands moving downwards towards the button on his jeans. With a snap of her wrist, the material parted and the zipper slid down. He gave his legs a little shake and the baggy jeans slipped down his legs, pooling over his boots. Leaving him standing there naked, for he had no boxers on underneath

Norman smiled when she moaned and licked over her lips. Her eyes a little wide when she looked at his cock, hard and long with a blunt head and heavy balls. He knew he was gifted in the cock department and he used it mercilessly against women. He liked the power it gave him, even if he hated that they gave up chunks of their life to follow him, somewhere deep inside he loved it.

"Lay back, and Ill show you what I wanted to do."

Amanda smiled and leaned back on the bed, watching him grin the entire time. She never knew he could be like this, he seemed different and a little intimidating but she loved it. He came forward and ran his hand up the insides of her thighs, her skirt bunching up near her waist. She gave a silent moan and watched those expert hands of his tease her. Up the insides of her thighs and she felt the first brush of his fingers against her panties.

"Yes.." she said softly and spread her legs wider.

Norman smiled and moved his hand away, loving how she whined. He got on his knees and pulled her so she was sitting right on the edge of the bed. He kissed up her thighs until he got between her legs, nuzzling his face against her soft damp panties, smelling her. He stuck out his tongue and swirled it in circles around her, feeling her clit under the panties.

"Please Norman.."

His hands moved from her hips up to her breasts, squeezing them as he opened his mouth wide and started to suck on her. Groaning at the way he was teasing himself, not tasting her fully like he needed to. He peeled her panties to the side until he could let his tongue swipe up her dripping center. Her body bucked and she started to roll her hips against his tongue. He growled at her exquisite taste, digging his tongue in as deep as it could go and moving it fast. Moving back to bite on her clit, sucking it hard until she screamed his name.

"Norman!!"

He grinned and moved back, kicking off his shoes and letting his pants slide off. He rubbed his hands up her legs so he could peel those wet panties down her legs. Moving up past her skirt and taking off her shirt, her bra had a front clasp and he unhooked it easily, moving it off her shoulders as he sucked on one of her hard nipples, before giving the other one the same teasing treatment.

"God, you are so much better than I dreamed you would be." he growled and finally claimed her mouth, wrapping his hands up in her hair, tangling them so she couldn't move away but by the way she was grabbing onto his hips, her hands trailing to stroke up and down his cock, he knew she wanted to be there, "fuck that feels good.."

"I want you so damn bad Norman, please."

He grabbed his own cock out of her hands and started to slide it back and forth against her opening, the slick wetness making it very easy to slip in but he would wait until he was ready, "that feel good Amanda, the way I'm teasing you with my cock?"

She pushed down, trying to get him inside of her, "yes, yes it feels amazing!"

Norman groaned and bunched up her skirt, for some reason he didn't want to take if off of her, it looked so much better all bunched up in between them, showing him flashes of her slick pussy every time he moved the material, teasing him. He leaned down and sucked on her nipples, sliding his body forward at the same time so she was impaled on his cock, taking him inch by inch until their bodies met.

The both groaned, hers was more like scream. He just sucked harder on her nipple, feeling her pussy contracting around his cock. Pulsing, wanting him to move, to fuck her. He hooked one of his arms under her leg and pulled her so her ass was hovering over the edge of the bed, her leg up over his shoulder.

"You ready baby?" he growled and thrusted before she could even answer him.

"God1!" She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. The power of his thrust was more intense then even his mouth had been. She could feel every inch of him, rubbing against her walls, getting in deep enough to hit her g-spot over and over again.

"Fuck Amanda, you are tight as hell." He growled and thrusted again, feeling her body moving under his, he leaned back enough to watch his cock slip in and out of her, wetter each time he pulled out.

"Worth the wait?" She asked between pants, holding onto his arms to try and keep herself still as he pounded her into the bed.

He roared and stood up, pulling her ass with him so her back lay flat against he bed, her ass and legs in the air, he pulled back and slammed inside her hard, "fuck yes it was worth the wait!"

She held onto his thighs, feeling the tight muscles every time he thrusted, the sweat making his dark hair stick to his face. His cheeks flushed and the way he bit that bottom lip of his drove her crazy. The only thing she could do to help out was to rock her hips back and forth, feeling how much he loved when she moved.

Norman pulled out of her quickly and flipped her over onto her stomach, slapping her ass as he pulled it high up in the air, "ass up." she obeyed and he was able to slam back inside, going deeper this time. Her back molding to his chest, his face buried in her hair. One of his hands on her hip, the other on her neck, he pulled his hips back and really started to pound into her.

"Fuck Norman, I cant keep going..i need to come right now!"

He grinned, putting his mouth next to her ear, "are you begging me Amanda?"

Her nails dug into his thigh and he could feel her quivering inside, "yes, please make me come Norman, please!!"

He soaked up her words, feeling his own orgasm right along with hers. "fuck baby, here it comes..god it feels so good like this..." Norman moaned and her body started to shake, "that's it girl, give it to me.."

Amanda came hard, his talking sending her over the jagged edge. Ripping her orgasm from her and she couldn't control the amount of shaking and screaming. She just held on tight as he pounded into her harder, pulling her hair and biting on her neck. His hot breath making goose bumps appear on her skin.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!!" He groaned deeply and spilled into her, feeling her body shaking. Her legs so close to giving out. His own legs buckled and together they fell onto the bed, him still inside her and her laying with her face flat into the bed. "holy hell I cant tell you how good that was."

Amanda laughed and made him roll off of her, "oh trust me, I know how amazing that was."


End file.
